


Baby, you're perfect.

by tay_tay19



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I've been awake far to long to think of proper tags., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_tay19/pseuds/tay_tay19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall out boy have finally finished touring for a while and Patrick is excited to return to his home in chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you're perfect.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainvaughnstump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/gifts).



> captainvaughnstump Patrick/Frank as requested. Hope that it's good! Thank you so so so so so much for all the support and awesomeness. 
> 
> -Taylor

I love my band, my band mates/friends; I love the fans and the music. Even when those last few days of the tour roll around and we're all so exhausted we don't even want to speak to each other let alone go out on stage and jump around I never get tired of it. I don't think I ever will. I think my favorite part of touring though is coming home the day after it ends. I've always got the same routine one that day I get home.  

First I always make sure that I arrive back in Chicago by five so I can pick up my son Declan from daycare. He stays with his mom still on that first night but it's always so great when he sees me walk into the room. His whole face lights up and he drops everything he's holding and runs over yelling. It's almost impossible to get him to let go of me long enough to get him in his car seat. We go to Chuck e cheese and eat their crappy pizza and play tons of games until he's too tired to move. I bring him back to his mom’s house after that. She never really says much when I drop him off. I guess that's my fault though. She was one of my best friends and I ruined that when I lied to her, but I wasn't just lying to her. I was lying to myself and everyone around me. I had to get the truth out and while I hate how often I'm away from my son I know that it's better this way. Elisa can find someone that can love her as a woman and not just a friend.  

Today when I pull into the driveway she's already waiting for us on the porch with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Declan is asleep in the backseat so I make sure to be extra quiet when I get out of the car and close my door. It's hard enough to get the four year old to sleep on a regular basis but once he's already slept for a bit it’s near impossible and I always feel bad leaving him when he's still awake. Elisa makes her way down the walkway and stops beside the car. I smile at her and she smiles back but it's a bit forced.   

"Hey." I tell her.  

"Welcome back." She says softly.   

"Thank you. Declan had a lot of fun today. I'll try and get him inside without waking him up."   

"Alright, what time will you pick him up tomorrow?"  

"Around two like usual? I've got to go grocery shopping in the morning."   

"Sounds good. Just let me know if you take him anywhere?"  

"Yeah of course. I think we might just go to the zoo, maybe out to navy pier if the weather is nice."  

"Okay yeah." I open the back door to my car and very carefully unbuckle Declan's car seat. He stirs a bit as I pick him up but doesn't wake up thankfully. I'm able to carry him into the house that the three of us once shared as a family and lay him in his bed. I press a gentle kiss to his forehead and smile a bit as I watch him settle in. I still think it’s so amazing that I had a part in creating this tiny human. Watching him grow in learn makes me so happy. I slip his shoes off his feet and tuck the blanket around him carefully before I get up and head back to my car.   

Elisa holds the door open for me when I reach her and let’s out a soft sigh before wishing me a good night. I give her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before I leave and head across town to my new house. Getting back to my own home is my second favorite part of coming home. It feels so good to be in my own house with my own bed and my own shower. I park my car in the garage and lock it up before heading inside. I slip my shoes off inside the door and step over to my alarm to turn it off. It's actually off already and I'm worried for a second until I remember that other than Elisa there's only one person that has a key and knows the code.  

I head into the living room and right away I can already tell that he's here. There are candles lit all over and a single rose sitting in a vase on the coffee table but he's nowhere to be seen. I set my duffle bag down on the couch and hang my hat and jacket up on the coat rack then head towards the bedroom. He's in there just like I expected. I don't think he's realized that I'm home yet, he's got his headphones in and his back to the door as he lights a few more candles on my dresser.   

We haven't been officially together for long, a year tomorrow actually, which I’m guessing Is the reason for all the romantics. Our relationship is new but we've known each other for years. I used to idolize him and then all of a sudden there he was playing on the same stage as me. We grew close, quickly becoming friends. He's always made me feel good about myself. I never felt pressured to be anything but myself when I was around him. It's because of him that I was able to be true to myself. To accept what I am.   

I decide to be quiet as I walk up behind him, taking the time to admire the tattoos that mark the skin of his arms and neck. I could never get a tattoo myself, but something about them has always excited me. When we were on tour together some nights we'd lock ourselves away in the back lounge of a bus to watch cheesy movies that no one else liked, he's never been one for physical contact but he said that he was comfortable around me and when it was just us on those nights he'd allow me to trace along his tattoos. I can feel my fingers itching to trace them again now as I come to a stop behind him.  

"Frank," I say his name softly first, so I don't startle him, then wrap my arms around his waist and hook my chin over his shoulder. He stiffens at first but then relaxes back against me, one of his hands coming up to rest on my arms.   

"Hey baby, welcome home." I can hear the smile in his voice and I loosen my grip just enough for him to turn around to face me.  

“Thank you.” I tell him, giving him a quick kiss. 

“You’re early. Totally ruined my surprise.” He rests his hands on my hips and places his forehead on mine. He smiles and then his lips are on mine again and he’s moving me back towards the bed. Between the two of our careers we’ve spent most of our actual relationship touring and it’s almost unbearable, I’ve never wanted to be in contact with someone as much as I do with him. I just want to hold onto him and never let go. He nips at my bottom lip and I open my mouth for him as he slips his tongue past my lips. When it comes to this aspect of our relationship he’s usually the one to take the lead and I don’t mind it at all.  

The back of my legs hit the bed and I fall back into it. Frank stays standing in front of me and leans down capturing my lips once again in a heated kiss as his fingers wrestle with the buttons on my shirt. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” I manage to get out as his lips leave mine and move to my neck. My breath hitches as he bites down on a particularly sensitive spot and he pushes my shirt off my shoulders. Everything from after that is a blur of hands and lips, his skin against mine, sharing breath. 

Every time with Frank feels brand new. I denied myself this for so long, ignored everything my body was telling me. Now I never want it to end. I'd spend every night in bed with him, wrapped in his arm. He's becoming my everything. 

We lay beside each other, our fingers interlocked loosely on the bed between us as we stare up at the ceiling and try to catch our breaths and cool down.  

"We should do that more often." He jokes as he turns onto his side and moves one of his hands to rest on my stomach. 

"Yes, definitely." I smile at him. He kisses me lightly then rolls out of the bed and stretches his arms above his head. I take the chance to look over his body, admiring his tattoos. 

"Come on lover. Time to get up." 

"Ugh, no I can't move." I whine, I roll onto my stomach and press my face into a pillow. Everything smells like him right now.  

"Come take a shower with me and I'll give you a special treat." He presses a kiss to the back of my neck. I let out a sigh and drag myself out of bed, because really how can I say no to him? He heads into the bathroom and after a moment I can hear the shower running so I follow him in. He's already in the shower, with the curtain still open. I almost scold him for it, since he's getting water on the floor but he gives me a smile that makes my heart flutter and I know I’ll probably never be able to get mad at him. I step into the shower with him and pull the door shut behind me.

“So what are your plans for the rest of the night Mr Stump?” He asks, he puts his hands on my waist and pushes me up against the wall.

“Hmm I think I’m going to take a shower with super sexy boyfriend, and then I’m going to cuddle with him on the couch and eat Indian take out.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” I bring my hand up to cup the back of his neck and pull him close for another kiss.

“I’m not perfect.”

“You are Frankie. Every last inch of you.”

“I love you Patrick Stump. I have been waiting years to be able to say that to you.”

“I love you too Frank Iero.” I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, tightening my arms around him and keeping him as close to me as possible.

“You do?”

“Frankie, I spent the last five months touring sleeping on a bus and hotel rooms. It used to be that all I ever wanted when tour ended was to come home take a shower and sleep in my own bed.”

“Well that’s what you’re doing now.”

“But it’s not what I want anymore. When that plane lands at O’hare my first thought is seeing Declan. My second, is how much I want to kiss my boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Frankie Iero.”

“I know I know. It’s just kind of hard to believe.” He says with a roll of his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me Frank.”

“You know I love it when you get bossy.” He presses his lips to mine once again, his hands trailing down my sides.

We lay together on the couch, our legs tangled together and my head resting on his chest. I’ve got his cell pressed to my ear and I’m reading off my card number to the delivery company. Frank’s fingers are running up and down my spine and it’s very distracting but I’m too exhausted to move at this point. He takes the phone when I’m done and turns it off then tosses it over onto one of the arm chairs.

“In the morning let’s go shopping okay Frankie.” I press a kiss to his chest and I can feel his lips press to the top of my head.

“Whatever you want Patrick.”

“You but I can’t move a muscle right now.” He laughs at that, his whole body shaking.

“Well we’ve got years for that lover.”

“Yeah?” The idea of a future with Frank is like a dream come true. I want it to happen so badly. Declan loves him and Frank is so good with Declan. He’s got kids of his own from his last relationship, his two daughters Lily and Cherry and his son Miles. We’ve gotten all four kids together before and they always play well together. I’d like for us to be able to take them all on a vacation some time. I’d like for us all to be a real family. I really, really want to marry,

“Marry me Patrick.” Frank’s voice is just a whisper but it’s enough to draw me away from my thoughts. I raise myself up on my arms and look down at this amazing man.

“What?” He said that right? He really asked me to marry him.

“I… I um… God I should have waited, and like done it romantically or something. I got a ring… Well I picked one but it’s not ready yet and… You… you’re going to say yes right? Because if you say no I’m… I don’t know what I’m going to do but I want to be with you, I can’t imagine my life without you and I’ve missed you so much while you were gone and just laying here with you right now feels so good and I-“ I shut him up with a kiss.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” I can see the worry in his eyes, he’s afraid I’m going to say no.

“Yes Frank. Yes I’ll marry you.” I can’t fight the smile spreading across my face. He sighs in relief and tugs me down so I’m laying on top of him. Our lips meet and I know that whatever the future holds, as long as we’re together it’s going to be really good.


End file.
